ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Justice League vs The Transformers
'The Justice League vs The Transformers '''is a forthcoming crossover between Both The DC and Transformers universes. It will have 65 Chapters and will be run by Paul Dini, Marty Isenberg, Henry Gilroy, Bob Foward, Michael Jenelic, and Greg Wesiman. The Themes and elements for the Crossover would be used will be ''G.I. Joe vs The Tranformers, JLA/Avengers, the live action film series, Wrecker's Last Stand, JLA, The New 52, Transformers: Prime, Young Justice, ''The ''DC Animated Universe, Arkham Asylum and the Sequel Arkham City, and as well as the DC Universe Orignal Aniamted Movies. Characters Justice League *Superman (Tim Daly) *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion) *The Flash/Barry Allen (Michael Rosenbaum) *Martain Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Aquaman (Miguel Ferrer) *Hawkwoman (Maria Canals-Barrea) *Hawkman (James Remar) *Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) *Blue Beetle/Ted Kord (Steven Blum) *Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) *Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) *Dr. Fate (James Horan) *Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) *Booster Gold (Crispin Freeman) *Green Lantern/John Stewart (Phil LaMarr) *Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) *Etrigan the Demon (Michael T. Wiess) *Firestorm (Cedirc Yarbrough) *Captain Marvel (Rob Lowe) *Black Lightining (LeVar Burton) *Captain Atom (Xander Berkeley) *Big Barda (Julianne Grossman) *Mr. Miracle (Ioan Gruffudd) *Elongated Man (Jeremy Piven) *Vixen (Gina Torres) *The Atom (David Kaye) *Rocket Red (Peter Lurie) *Fire (Grey DeLisle) *Ice (Jennifer Hale) *Animal Man (Steven Blum) *B'Wanna Beast (Peter Onorati) *Metamorpho (Cam Clarke) *Dr. Light/Kimiyo Hoshi (Lauren Tom) *Steel (Michael Dorn) *Katana (Gwendoline Yeo) *Green Lantern/Guy Gardner (Nolan North) *Waverider (Phil Morris) *Icon (Tony Todd) *Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) Autobots *Optimus Prime (Clancy Brown) *Bumblebee (Robin Atkin Downes) *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) *Ironhide (Diedrich Bader) *Jazz (Darius McCrary) *Sideswipe (Nolan North) - A New Member of the Green Lantern Corps *Mirage (James Remar) *Hound (Brian Bloom) *Wheeljack (James Horan) *Jetfire (Tim Russ) *Warpath (Carlos Alazarqui) *Rodimus Prime (Neal McDonough) *Arcee (Grey DeLisle) *Cliffjumper (Nathan Fillion) *Prowl (Alan Tudyk) *Heatwave (Steven Blum) *Grimlock (John DiMaggio) *Swoop (John Kassir) *Slugfest (Nolan North) *Slag (Gary Anthony Williams) *Snarl (Diedrich Bader) *Sludge (Mark Hamill) *Dinoking (Gary Anthony Williams) *Omega Supreme (Mark Hamill) *Chromia (Tricia Helfer) *Elita-One (April Stewart) *Skids (Tom Kenny) *Blurr (Roger Rose) *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Inferno (Gary Anthony Willams) *Red Alert (Daran Norris) *Roadbuster (Jeff Bennett) *Ultra Magnus (Xander Berkeley) *Kup (Edward Asner) *Sky-Lynx (Mark Hamill) *Override (Susan Eisenberg) *Flareup (Jennifer Hale) *Moonracer (Gwendoline Yeo) *Shadow Strike (Vicki Lewis) *Firestar (Vanessa Marshall) *Minerva (Julianne Grossman) *Botanica (Kari Wahlgren) *Downshift (Philip Proctor) *Seaspray (Brian George) *Silverbolt (Rick D. Wasserman) *Air Raid (Nolan North) *Fireflight (James Horan) *Slingshot (Brian Bloom) *Skydive (Chris Cox) *Superion (Brian George) *Leadfoot (James Horan) *Topspin (Bill Fagerbakke) *Twin-Twist (Tom Kenny) *Pyro (Robin Atkin Downes) *Impactor (Alan Tudyk) *Rotorstorm (Nathan Fillion) *Perceptor (Robin Atkin Downes) *Springer (Brian Bloom) *Ironfist (Loren Lester) *Fallback (Robin Atkin Downes) *Alpha Trion (Richard McGonagle) *Wreck-Gar (Weird "Al" Yankovic) *Junkheap (John Kassir) *Primus (John DiMaggio) *Sentinel Prime (Peter Cullen) Secret Society of Supervillians *Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) *The Joker (Steven Blum) *Cheetah (Claudia Black) *Sinestro (Jason Issacs) *Gorrila Grodd (Travis Willingham) *Black Manta (Khary Payton) *Ma'alefa'ak (John DiMaggio) *Count Vertigo (Steven Blum) *Black Adam (Arnold Vosloo) *Shadow Thief (James Remar) *Metallo (Paul Blackthorne) *Star Sapphire (Olivia d'Abo) *Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale) *Heat Wave (John Kassir) *Bane (Carlos Alazarqui) *Captain Cold (Steven Blum) *Chronos (Peter MacNicol) *Amazo (Fred Tatascoire) *Red Volcano (Jeff Bennett) *Mr. Twister (John Di Lancie) *Ultra-Humanite (Jeff Bennett) *Mirror Master (Crispin Freeman) *The Riddler (Wally Wingert) *Poison Ivy (Tasia Valenza) *The Scarecrow (John Kassir) *Solomon Grundy (Corey Burton) *Major Force (Fred Tatascoire) *Silver Banshee (Kim Mai Guest) *Queen Bee (Marina Sitris) *Vandal Savage (Phil Morris) *Brother Blood (John DiMaggio) *Felix Faust (David Kaye) *Gentleman Ghost (Robin Atkin Downes) *Eclipso (Dwight Schultz) *Copperhead (Carlos Alazarqui) *Doctor Destiny (William Atherton) *Darkseid (John DiMaggio) *Brainiac (Corey Burton) *Dr. Polaris (Lex Lang) Injustice League *Ra's al Ghul (Dee Bradley Baker) - Leader **Ubu (John DiMaggio) *Mr. Freeze (Keith Szarabajka) *Wotan (Bruce Greenwood) *Giganta (Jennifer Hale) *The Brain (Corey Burton) *Ocean Master (Roger Craig Smith) *Clayface (Rick D. Wasserman) *Larfleeze (Daran Norris) *Atomic Skull (Lex Lang) *Psycho-Pirate (Armin Shimmerman) *Parasite (Adam Baldwin) *Angle Man (Dave Wittenberg) *Dr. Light/Arthur Light (Travis Willingham) *Kobra (Steven Blum) *The Key (Carlos Alazraqui) *Red King (Corey Burton) *Prometheus (Bruce Greenwood) *Circe (Michelle Forbes) *Per Degaton (Clancy Brown) *Lord Havok (John DiMaggio) *Dreamslayer (John DiMaggio) *Deadshot (Crispin Freeman) *Starscream (John Kassir) - Exclusive Member from the Decepticons *Nemesis Prime (Corey Burton) - A Project Created by Starscream, The Brain, and Wotan Decepticons *Megatron (John DiMaggio) *Soundwave (John DiMaggio) **Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka) **Ravage (Diedrich Bader) **Rumble (Dana Snyder) **Frenzy (John DiMaggio) *Shockwave (Philip Proctor) *Thundercracker (Wade Williams) *Skywarp (Larry Cedar) *Thrust (John DiMaggio) *Dirge (Scott Cleverdon) *Ramjet (Armin Shimmerman) *Blitzwing (Brian Bloom) *Bonecrusher (Henry Rollins) *Crumplezone (Mark Hamill) *Ransack (Dana Snyder) *Breakdown (George Newbern) *Dirt Boss (Thomas F. Wilson) *Skyquake (Dwight Schultz) *Cannonball (Patton Oswalt) *Dreadwing (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Tankor (Gary Anthony Williams) *Lugnut (Gary Anthony Williams) *Hailstorm (Robin Atkin Downes) *Terradive (John DiMaggio) *Blackout (J.B. Blanc) *Scorponok (Michael T. Wiess) *The Fallen (James Arnold Taylor) *Sunstorm (Philip Proctor) *Onslaught (Dave Fennoy) *Blast Off (Robin Atkin Downes) *Swindle (Carlos Alazarqui) *Vortex (John Kassir) *Brawl (Earl Boen) *Bruticus (Earl Boen) *Scrapper (Tom Kenny) *Demolisher (Gary Anthony Williams) *Hightower (James Arnold Taylor) *Mixmaster (Nolan North) *Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Long Haul (Diedrich Bader) *Devastator (John DiMaggio) *Grindor (David Sobolov) *Trypticon (John DiMaggio) *Scourge (Miguel Ferrer) *Cyclonus (John DiMaggio) *Slipstream (Claudia Black) *Strkia (Gwendoline Yeo) *Blackarachnia (Gina Torres) *Fracture (Hynden Walch) *Motherbrain (Edward Asner) *Flamewar (Vanessa Marshall) *Roulette (Vicki Lewis) *Thunderblast (Kari Wahlgren) *Nightracer (Jennifer Hale) *Airazor (Olivia d'Abo) *Dr. Scalpel (Seth Macfarlane) *Deathasauras (Keith Szarabajka) *Lockdown (John DiMaggio) *Skyfall (Nolan North) *Overlord (Mark Hamill) *Overcast (Nicholas Guest) *Skull-Grin (Wade Williams) *Flatline (Matthew Frewer) *Unicron (Clancy Brown) Other DC Characters *Saint Walker (Cam Clarke) *Indigo-1 (Grey DeLisle) *Atrocitus (Wade Williams) *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *Lois Lane (Dana Delany) *Jimmy Olsen (Sam Riegel) *Alfred Pennyworth (Martin Jarvis) *Talia al Ghul (Stania Katic) *Bibbo Bibbowski (John DiMaggio) *Vicki Vale (Kari Wahlgren) *Cat Grant (Terri Hawkes) *Jack Ryder (James Horan) *Emil Hamilton (Robert Foxworth) *Shazam (Richard McGonagle) *Commissoner James Gordon (David Kaye) *Sam Lane (Steven Blum) *Steve Trevor (Lex Lang) *Etta Candy (Julianne Grossman) *Iris West (Kim Mai Guest) *Lucis Fox (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Marvin White (Roger Craig Smith) *Wendy Harris (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Snapper Carr (Jason Marsden) *Quincy Sharp (Tom Kane) *Catherine Cobert (Grey DeLisle) *Anti-Monitor (Peter Cullen) *Green Lantern/Kyle Rainer (Josh Keaton) *Lobo (John DiMaggio) *Superboy (Nolan North) *Supergirl (Summer Glau) *Robin (Troy Baker) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Aqualad (Yuri Lowenthal) *Wonder Girl (Grey DeLisle) *Batgirl (Tara Strong) *Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) *Speedy (Mike Erwin) *Static Shock (Phil LaMarr) *Zatara (Nolan North) *Penguin (Nolan North) *Parallax (Clancy Brown) *Starro (John DiMaggio) *Bibbo Bibbowski (John DiMaggio) *Power Girl (Alison Mack) *Deadman (Nolan North) *Spectre (Mark Hamill) *King Faraday (Phil Morris) *Rip Hunter (Brian Bloom) *Billy Batson (Travis J. Gould) Crew *Andrea Romano - Casting & Voice Director *Kristopher Carter - Composer *Steve Jablonsky - Composer *Christopher Drake - Composer *Matthew Margeson - Music Arranger *Bruce Timm - Producer *Alan Burnett - Producer *Brandon Vietti - Art Director *Phil Bourassa - Lead Character Designer *Jerome K. Moore - Character Designer *Margaret Hou - Editor Notes *Various Voice Actors reprises their Roles in Various DC Comics based Animation and media, and a few Transformers Role Reprisals *The Only Reason Clancy Brown is not Megatron and Luthor so people wont get confused to each other *John DiMaggio has more roles in the project. *The Animation is overseen by Telecom Film Animation, MOI Animation, and Dong Woo Animation *Most of themes are inspired by the live action film franchise *It is part of the same continiuty as Justice League Doom *The song Just Like You Imagined by Nine Inch Nails is played in the 3-Part Finale "Endgame" *Brown's Portryal of Unicron is an Homage to Orson Wells and Parallax. Episodes Book One Book Two Book Three Category:Transformers series Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Crossovers Category:DC Category:Hasbro Category:Animation Category:Science fiction